


Teaming

by Merfilly



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 13:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17725982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Clara gets unexpected help





	Teaming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FalconHorus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalconHorus/gifts).



Clara paused in dealing with a plant that seemed to want to eat everything it touched as she heard a laser sound, then backed up another step, getting ready to use the can of hair spray and a lighter.

The laser sounded again, and the tendril snaking out to get to her flailed back, allowing Clara to look… and a boxy looking little robot dog with a laser in its nose.

"Did the Doctor send you?" she asked.

"Negative, today. Once, affirmative."

Clara grinned. "Am I attacking a sentient if I flame this?"

"Negative!"

That said, Clara lit it up.


End file.
